formularejectsfandomcom-20200215-history
2016 Formula 1 Rejects World Race Series season
The 2016 Formula 1 Rejects World Race Series season was the seventh season of the F1RWRS. This season it also included the F1RWRS' 100th race at Spa in Belgium. After 16 races, Rhys Davies took home his first and only title, while in the constructors, it was Scuderia Alitalia who would take the title. Drivers and teams Notes * 1 - Kamaha will run Audi engines after previous suppliers Yamaha were denied an engine entry. They will be rebadged as Suzuki engines for commercial reasons. * 2 - Equipe Gauthier acquired the CR PP-A chassis for an unspecified price prior to the Argentine Grand Prix. They would proceed to use this chassis in lieu of their own for the remainder of the season. Confirmations Driver and team changes Teams * DGNgineering announced that they would be leaving F1RWRS to form a team in F1. * Equipe Gauthier took DGNgineering's place, signing Jesus Plaza and Hansuke Shioya. * CR Motorsport reverted back to their orignal name after Tropico ended sponsorship links with the theam. The full team name is People Power presents Holden CR Motorsport. Drivers New drivers * Kamaha signed Nathan McKane, who finished 2nd in the 2015 Rejects of LFS season and current F2RWRS champion Tomo Kazama. * Because Renaldo Jiménez is participating in the Siemens Ausdauer Reject Series, Dave Anderson will replace the Tropican driver for the Canadian and the American rounds, in which Jiménez cannot participate due to scheduling conflicts. * After their take-over by Plus One, Kingfisher brought in former RoLFS driver Brucie Kibbutz to race the second car, despite the fact Barii Mori was in line to drive. Mori later joined the team after a swap deal with CR Motorsport. * Autodynamics picked up Monegasque racer Jean-Vincent Albertini to replace Damon Cannon. He will also continue an F2RWRS program with the Gillet team. * Having struggled to attract a driver to partner Alexey Buyvolov, Dofasco signed Hiroto Tojo; the Japanese driver was picked up from RoLFS. Tojo later left the team, prompting the Polish team to sign Calvin Brooks. Retirements * Barii Mori, announced his retirement but has been entered as a reserve driver for Kamaha. Mori later made a U-turn on this announcement, and raced for CR, Kingfisher, Revolution, Kamaha and Aeroracing during 2016. * Sammy Jones retired after the 2015 Italian GP. * Saeed Al Faisal after being the only driver so far to qualify the Simpson car was offered a year contract. However, the Saudi Arabian driver set up his own RRT team for 2016. * John Zimmer retired at the end of 2015. * David Koczo planned to retire at the end of 2015, but instead decided to stick with Alitalia for 2016. His contract extension was meaningless, as Koczo was sidelined after being caught in an avalanche whilst skiing. Season Review The biggest shock in the pre-season was the departure of the 2013 and the 2014 constructors' champion DGNgineering; the British team left F1RWRS to join the Formula 1 circus. This opened up a berth for one new team, Equipe Gauthier. Rhys Davies took the title in his last season in F1RWRS before moving to join Equipe Gauthier's Le Mans Cup team. The Australian enjoyed peerless reliability with his Jones car, having clocked up a total of just one win, but ten podiums as he beat Scuderia Alitalia's Ron Mignolet by a twenty-two point margin; the Italian squad having improved dramatically from their ultimately pointless 2015 season. Mignolet managed four wins, yet the consistency of Davies ensured that the number 1 would be briefly retired for 2017. The other of Alitalia's five wins came from ex-champion Nathanael Spencer who returned to the championship, although he and Martin McFry switched places at the first race at Adelaide. Davies' team-mate Rosco Vantini was touted as a potential champion, but the young Italian failed to deliver the goods he managed in his first year and ended up being sacked by Sammy Jones. Fredo Mestolio replaced him, taking a surprise victory at Road America. Ultimately though, the inconsistency of the second Jones car handed the constructors' title to Alitalia by just one point. Aeroracing, ArrowTech and Autodynamics filled the rest of the top five in the constructors' championship, whilst an out-of-sorts MRT could only manage 6th whilst still clocking up two wins. Two teams left the championship during the season; Dofasco Racing withdrew from the championship after Argentina and CR Motorsport pulled the plug after Mexico. Dofasco picked up a number of disqualifications after failing to provide two drivers for each event, and were stopped from racing further by the F1RWRS commission. CR were planning to leave at the end of the season, but the group sold their cars to Gauthier and decided to stop racing before the Mexican Grand Prix. Testing Races The provisonal calendar was annouced on the 15 September 2015 with the current version being announced on the 22 January 2016. This year will see the 100th race in the history of the Formula 1 Rejects World Race Series which is to be held at the Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps Standings Driver's Championship |valign="top"| |} Constructor's Championship Harvey Jones Memorial Trophy Pre-Qualifying Cup Category:Formula 1 Rejects World Race Series Category:Racing Series in 2016